


Silence is Golden

by Cakkie



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alpha Male Geralt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Contemporary Romance, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Flirty Jaskier, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Attraction, No cheating, One Night Stands, Previous Geralt/Yennefer, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakkie/pseuds/Cakkie
Summary: MMA championship fighter Geralt Rivia, AKA The White Wolf, is at the top of his game. But months after dealing with a bad break-up, what he needs most is to move on with his life. Enter one flirty karaoke singer and you have a recipe for trouble. But Geralt likes trouble. Especially one who isn't afraid to speak his mind and go after what he wants.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 85
Kudos: 255





	1. Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So new story here! Just for the record I need to point out that I absolutely LOVE Yennefer. She is an amazing character one who I identity with on a spiritual level. Anyway I hope you will enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Propped against a stack of white pillows, Yennefer Vengerberg reclined on the king-sized bed. Her naked body bathed in the light of the flickering TV screen.

“So, are we going to screw again,” she asked all businesslike, idly scrolling through her phone. “Or are you bored with me already?”

Geralt turned to her.

Their time together never ended with romance but in sarcasm and wit. It wasn’t a relationship. They didn’t date. She simply showed up at his door from time to time, barely dressed under her long black coat with a bottle of wine in one hand and that was it. Yennefer was content to keep others at a distance while he wanted more.

He shut off the TV and took a moment to admire the CEO of Lodge Enterprises.

Blanketed in darkness, save for the light from her phone illumining her face, his room diminished of all light. Geralt liked it that way. Sleep was a necessity for a fighter. And a bedroom with blackout blinds helped. Yet the outline of her feminine curves and long black lashes still remained visible to his eyes.

“You’re staring.” She continued to tap at the screen with her long-manicured nails. He hated when she did that.

Sighing, Geralt flipped onto his back.

“Yen,” he said, staring at the ceiling. “I…”

Not bothering to tear her eyes away from her phone, Yennefer snickered. “Don’t tell me, Geralt,” she teased a firm smirk planted on her lips. “You want to lie in bed and hold hands?”

When he said nothing, she stopped.

“Oh god.” Her expression wilted as if he just told her he had a terminal illness. “You want to lie in bed and hold hands.”

Geralt let out a contemplative hum. Why did things have to turn out this way?

“Listen,” she gentled, placing her phone down. She turned onto her side to face him. “You knew I wasn’t that type of girl when you got involved with me.”

Geralt met her gaze. He knew that. But it didn’t stop him from wondering and wanting.

Yennefer placed a soft kiss on his lips and rolled away. As she got up, Geralt grasped hold of her arm, freezing her in place.

“Wait. Stay,” he offered.

A moment of regret flashed in her violet eyes. Then it disappeared. Her expression hardened and her body went rigid. “I am not yours to command.” She tugged her arm free. “I belong to myself.”

“For fuck’s sake, Yen,” Geralt snapped. “I know that! But would it kill you to stay a little while longer?”

Yennefer slipped on her red bottom pumps while whipping her leather black trench coat tight around her, all fury and annoyance.

“Don’t try to romance me, Geralt,” she spat. “I’ve already had enough bullshit for one lifetime, and I don’t need yours added to the pile.”

Her hand on the doorknob, Geralt watched her hesitate.

“Yennefer.” He spoke her name in a last-ditch effort to get her to stay. “What is it you want?”

After a brief pause, she whispered, “Everything,” and left.

* * *

_2 MONTHS LATER…_

“Ah, Geralt Rivia!” Entering the gym decked out a full Armani suit with his greyish-brown hair tied back and beard neatly trimmed, his old friend Mousesack approached. “Training hard I see.”

Geralt grunted in response. He didn’t have time for this shit, not with a new opponent to defeat in the ring next month. He hit the incline button the treadmill and ran faster.

When Mousesack sighed, Geralt gave him the side eye. His friend had something to say, and by the looks of it, Geralt wouldn’t like it one bit.

“Your form needs improvement if you are to win this match.” His friend’s blue-grey eyes crinkled at the corners in keen observation. “You’ve gotten sloppy.”

Geralt swore. He couldn’t argue with that. This whole thing with Yen had fucked with his head.

“Do not live in someone else’s shadow, my friend.” Mousesack dipped his head in a sigh. “It’s been over two months since you last saw her. Time to quit moping.”

Geralt took a long swig from his water bottle. He tried not to pay attention to former coach. But somehow, the older man’s words of wisdom got under his skin. Geralt slowed the treadmill to a stop and wiped the sweat from his brow. The rigorous training regime he put his body under helped clear his mind from all the fuckery in his life. Including one dark haired woman who refused to acknowledge his very existence.

“I am not fucking moping,” he snarled and his former mentor gave him a dubious look.

“Brooding then,” Mousesack offered. “My advice? Forget the witch. You have more important things to worry about, like your upcoming match next month.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Geralt breathed as he stepped off the treadmill, sitting down at the chest press machine. “To remind me to get my head out my ass?”

“Yes. But also, to tell you it's time to move on. She has. Go out tonight. Your dick needs a good fucking. There are plenty willing bodies out there. Take your pick and have some fun.”

Geralt hummed. He liked the idea. Well, his cock did. When he first read the magazine article in _Newsweek_ that Yennefer had been cavorting with some billionaire playboy entrepreneur of all fucking things, it had crushed him. He tried calling, texting her. Nothing. When he’d attempted to show up at her office on the 10th floor to get some answers, the security guards who escorted him out of the building had sealed the deal. And just like that, Yennefer had clarified that their liaison was over. Now he was bitter, pissed, and horny as hell.

Maybe Mousesack was right. Maybe what he needed was to move on. His dick wanted too. So did his heart.

Mousesack clamped a firm hand down on his shoulder. “Heed my advice, Geralt. Take it from someone who’s been there. A failed relationship is never worth losing your shit over. Not when everything you fought for is at risk. Think of your title. Think of your career, your legacy.”

He did.

The White Wolf. The Butcher of Blaviken. Geralt Rivia. MMA championship fighter who started from nowhere and nothing and worked his way to the top. He bared his teeth as he increased his weights. He wasn’t about to give it up. Not for anything or anyone.

“You know I’m right,” Mousesack carried on, “even if you won’t admit it. You know I’m right. Give it some thought, Geralt. Now if you’ll excuse me,” he smoothed back his hair, his ruby ring shining in the light. “I’ve got somewhere else to be.”

Geralt didn’t bother to say goodbye to his friend as he left the gym. He had other things to focus on, like winning the damn fight and moving on with his life.

* * *

Geralt sat in a quiet corner near the back of the dimly lit pub. His sipped his beer as one of his old hook-ups, a tall blonde named Chelsey, prattled on about Instagram filters and modeling or some shit.

“So, I was saying…” Chelsey took a long sip of her girly drink, some pink coloured cocktail with candy hanging off the side. “That Melody was being a total bitch about it!”

“Uh-huh.” Geralt nodded, having no clue what or who she was talking about.

She tapped her long fake nails on the table and gave him a flirtatious stare that did nothing for him.

“Be right back,” Chelsey teased. She grabbed her embroidered clutch and stood. “I have to powder my nose.”

As she walked off, Geralt noticed how her short black dress clung to her like a second skin, showcasing her lean long legs. He wondered what they would like look wrapped around his head later tonight. Somehow, the thought did little to pique his interest.

Geralt sighed and turned his attention to the center of the room where some jackass with a microphone sang some shitty song about whacking off. This karaoke pub was not his first choice for a night out, but Chelsey had insisted they go.

“You can give it a _tuuuuug_!” the man with the vintage shirt and side swept dark hair sang and Geralt rolled his eyes.

People booed while the jackass told them all to fuck right off. That made Geralt laugh. At least the guy wouldn’t go down without a fight. He could respect that. When the jackass stopped singing, people went back to their chattering, and the pub filled with white noise once again. At that moment, Geralt glanced up.

Blue eyes bored into his and Geralt held his breath.

A mouthful of beer, Geralt momentarily forgot to swallow. Then, before he knew it, the jackass headed his way.

“Ooh, I know who you are,” he said, leaning against a wooden post with all the confidence and swagger in the world. “White hair, scary face, black shirt. You’re Geralt Rivia. The White Wolf. One of the best cage fighters I’ve ever had the pleasure of watching! Hoo hoo!” He laughed. “The way you knocked your opponent out last match was brilliant!”

“Hmm.” Geralt looked away. It was uncommon for him to be recognized. Even stranger still to be treated like a celebrity.

“I just love the way you just sit there and… brood.”

“Why the fuck does everyone say I brood?” Geralt asked more to himself than to the jackass before him.

“Uh, because you do it so well?” the man offered and slid into the seat across from him.

Geralt groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I am Julian Alfred Pankratz,” he introduced himself. “Or Jaskier, as I’m better known.”

“Why Jaskier?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier held his gaze and Geralt felt his cock stir to life. “Why not?”

“Hmm.” Geralt took a sip of his beer. Just then his date returned all prim and proper while Jaskier popped a candy from her glass into his mouth.

“Who’s this?” she asked Geralt while pointing at Jaskier. “And why is he helping himself to my candy?”

“Speaking of candy,” Jaskier ignored her and turned to Geralt, “This one time I went to a party and someone offered me candy, only it wasn’t _real_ candy. Needless to say, after I ate it, I ended up taking off all my clothes and jumped into what I thought was a pool. Only it wasn’t a pool. It was a pond, with fish, and lily pads and everything! I jumped in while screaming, ‘ _We have to protect the marshmallow tree from the white rabbit!_ ’ And that’s all I remember.”

“Geralt,” Chelsey cautioned, one hand perched on her hip. “Who. Is. this?”

“Moi?” Jaskier pointed at himself. “Why, I’m Geralt’s best friend in the whole wide world! And you have very lovely legs. They’re like a smooth, sexy lobster.”

“ _What_?”

Geralt snorted. He had no clue what this Jaskier wanted or where he even came from, but needless to say, he was pretty damn amusing and happened to be cute as fuck... for a jackass.

“Geralt, you better say something or I’m leaving!” Chelsey warned.

Geralt ground his molars together. He hated being ordered around by anyone. Let alone someone who expected him to jump to their every defence like a trained monkey.

“I’m saying something,” he muttered to Chelsey.

Pinched faced and aghast, the tall blonde stormed off in a huff, her high heels clicking-clacking against the floor.

“Ah, uh, oops.” Jaskier blinked. “There she goes. Mind if I finish her drink?”

Geralt cursed under his breath. This night was becoming a bust. So much for fun and fucking.

He said nothing when Jaskier slurped his date’s drink. When the straw hit bottom, Jaskier made eyes at him, smiled, and winked. It should have annoyed him. Instead, Geralt muttered, “ _Fuck_ ,” when Jaskier leaned in close.

“Listen,” he began. “You’re talented, gorgeous and fit. But you have a bit of an image problem, Mr. Broody.” Jaskier noted with the point of the straw. “I want to help dismiss you of that title.”

Against his better judgement, Geralt asked, “So, is that why you suddenly made me your best friend?”

“Yup!” Jaskier declared. “Well, actually, no, not really. But I am your number one fan! I just love the way you say fuck and… brood in a corner.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt contemplated, liking the way his name sounded on his tongue. “Isn’t about time you went back to your friends? Or whoever you came here with?”

“Eh… I’m safer here with you. They all want to kill me, anyway.”

A slow grin spread across his mouth. “They all want to kill you?” Geralt asked. “I can’t imagine why.”

Silence stretched between them and Geralt worried if he upset Jaskier. But then Jaskier just shrugged.

“It’s uh, a talent I have,” he said with a shrug. “Making people mad.”

That made Geralt chuckle. Somehow, he believed it.

“So, can I buy you a drink?” Jaskier asked, elbows on the table. “Beer, right?”

Those blue eyes stared right into his and for a moment, Geralt wondered if perhaps Jaskier was offering more than just a drink. His cock certainly appreciated the idea. Sometimes women just didn’t do it for him. But when Jaskier stared at him like that, his pink tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the straw in one slow swipe, everything seemed to fall into place.

“Can’t.” He swallowed. “I only allow myself one beer when training.”

“Ha-ah!” Jaskier rubbed his hands together. “That’s right! You have the big fight next month! Ohh, ooh-ooh, I’m really looking forward to that one, you scamp!”

“Hmm.” Geralt hid his smirk behind a mouthful of beer. He was looking forward to it too. And before he knew it, the words, “Do you want tickets to my next match?” came spilling out of his mouth.

Jaskier shot him a double take. “For real?” He blinked. Then a slow smile, as if he’d just received a bag of candy, brightened his whole face. And fuck it if Geralt didn’t find it adorable.

“Oh, that would be brilliant!” Jaskier gushed.

And that sealed the deal for Geralt. Just like that, he was ready to move on with his life. Time for some fun. 

“So, you like the way I say fuck.” Geralt eyed him. “What else do you like?”

Jaskier stilled and their eyes locked. “You,” he said in all seriousness.

Geralt leaned forward in his chair and hummed. He liked that answer. He’d like it better if Jaskier wasn’t so far away.

“Then come home with me.” The suggestion for a night of sex left his lips before he could stop them.

“What?”

Geralt placed his beer on the table. His chair scraped across the floor as he stood. Perhaps he’d been wrong. Maybe Jaskier wasn’t interested after all.

“You heard me.” He tried to keep his dignity intact while staring down into Jaskier’s blue eyes. Electricity crackled between them like thunder and Geralt felt the heat in his words and tasted the fire in his blood. He wanted him. Oh, how he wanted him.

“If you stay,” he reassured, “don’t worry, those tickets still belong to you. Either way, I’m leaving.”

“Wait!” Jaskier shot up, stumbling to his feet. Geralt stopped and waited for the smaller man to catch up, they almost bumped chests when he did.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, rather wide eyed and breathless. “Yeah, I’ll go home with you.”

“You sure?” Geralt arched a brow.

“Definitely.”

A slow smirk tugged at his lips. “Bike’s this way,” he indicated with a nod. “I call her Roach.”


	2. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Life has been rather crazy lately. I hope to get back on a regular writing schedule once again... Anyway, rating has changed. So this was my second attempt at writing smut. I hope it was okay. Also, I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments! It really means the world to me. Thank you for reading!

Geralt took the scenic ride home.

The ocean sunset flashed past his peripheral vision as they cruised along the highway in record time. His shoulder length hair whipped around his head in a violent frenzy of white as the warm California wind cut by his ears. After insisting Jaskier wear his black helmet, Geralt let out a low hum of approval when the smaller man scooted behind him on Roach, his thighs pressing in close and hands wrapped around his midsection as if they were always meant for this.

Geralt slowed his bike to a stop before making a left turn. They were almost home. After giving a few revs to the engine, Geralt took off again. Jaskier tightened his grip. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes met with Jaskier. The man smiled through his helmet while giving him a light squeeze as if to say he enjoyed the ride, and fuck if that didn’t do something to his insides.

Geralt raced home faster.

When they pulled up to an underground parking garage located to his luxury apartment building, Geralt parked Roach in her designated spot before turning off the ignition switch.

“We’re here,” he stated, kicking the motorcycle stand to a halt. “Elevator’s this way.” Geralt showed with the tilt of his head.

Jaskier followed him without hesitation, his wide blue eyes darting this way and that. He didn’t say much other than a brief, “Wow,” or “Bloody hell,” as he gazed out at sea-side view from the underground. Geralt snorted. It was adorable.

They road the elevator in silence to the third floor. The sexual tension simmered between them like fireworks ready to explode. With a soft _ding_ , the doors opened and Geralt waited for Jaskier to exit first, their eyes speaking volumes.

As Geralt got his keys out and opened the door to his apartment, Jaskier walked in and laughed.

“Oooh, ho!” He beamed in a slow twirl. “This is brilliant! Nice place you have here, Geralt.”

Geralt muttered a soft, “Thanks,” and shut the door behind him with a small smirk. His spacious two-bedroom apartment condo with AC in every room didn’t have this effect on people.

“I can’t take credit for the furniture. It came fully furnished when I bought the place,” he said dropping the keys into a bowl before taking off his leather jacket.

“Yeah, but still!” Jaskier gushed, his smile infectious and cheeks pink. “This place fucking rocks! I bet it even echoes. _Heeeeeloooo_!” he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. “And you even have marble countertops in the kitchen, Geralt, you lucky brute!”

A crease furrowed on his brow. Since when did having marble countertops sound so fucking sexy?

“You should see the bathroom,” Geralt announced, stepping in close.

“Yeah?” Jaskier turned and asked, wasting no time in taking up his personal space. Normally, when others attempted to do this, Geralt kept them at arms length. However, when Jaskier did it, Geralt didn’t mind. In fact, it downright turned him on.

“Is that an invitation?”

Their chests bumped together and Geralt let out a low growl deep in his throat.

“Hmm,” he contemplated as his eyes searched Jaskier’s. “Only if you want to.”

“Oooh, do I want to, Geralt.”

Geralt didn’t miss the suggestive way Jaskier eyed him. It was fucking sexy.

He hummed appreciatively and said, “Then, let’s go.”

* * *

“Oh, bloody hell, Geralt! You could fit ten people in here!”

A smirk on his lips, Geralt watched Jaskier marvel over his large steam generated shower. When he first had it installed for the purpose of easing muscle aches and cramps after an intense workout or fight, Geralt didn’t think he’d use it for much else. But with Jaskier smiling at him like that, a new idea hit Geralt.

“Did you want to take one? A shower?” he asked and watched Jaskier’s throat bob.

Eyes wide and unblinking, Jaskier asked, “Together?” He wetted his lips and Geralt had the strong urge to taste them.

“Yes.”

Jaskier broke out in a wide shit-eating grin. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck.

“If I didn’t know any better, Geralt Rivia,” he said in a flirty response and Geralt hummed again. “I’d say you were trying to romance me.”

Geralt fought the urge to roll his eyes. Romance was dead. Yet his voice took on a husky tone when he asked, “Is that why you came here?”

Blue eyes stared into his. Jaskier pulled his bottom lip through his teeth and laughed.

“I thought I was going to get fucked.”

Heat flared to life in Geralt. Those words went straight his cock.

His mouth came crashing against Jaskier in a desperate attempt to grind their bodies together as his hands dug into the meaty globes of his ass. In a series of sighs and gasps, their tongues tangled in a heated kiss. Hot, panting breath mingled between them as they kissed. When the hard friction of their erections met through the barrier of their clothes, Jaskier cried out against his mouth. It was enough to send Geralt over the edge. Holding Jaskier by his round ass, he lifted him onto the bathroom countertop and continued to leave a trail of wet kisses from his chin to his neck.

“Fuck,” Geralt growled into his neck. “You smell… _good_.”

A low whimper came out of Jaskier. Geralt pushed Jaskier’s heaving chest back and pressed him flat against the mirror as his hands roamed every inch of his body. With every sound Jaskier made, every arch of his back, Geralt grew harder by the second. He couldn’t keep his hands still and wanted to explore more of Jaskier’s body and his sounds. Just the thought of having Jaskier made his cock wet and ache.

“Fuck, you turn me on,” he panted, loving the way Jaskier responded to him. “I want to make you cum so damn hard tonight.”

Since when did he become so vocal during sex? Since when did he want to be?

“Baby?” Geralt panted again when Jaskier stilled.

A flash of heated desire passed through Jaskier’s hazy blue eyes. Fuck. In an instant, Geralt knew Jaskier liked being called by those terms of endearment. It made Geralt want to do it again and again if it made Jaskier look at him like that.

“Geralt,” Jaskier breathed against his mouth. “I want you so bad. I want you in my mouth. _I want you in me_.” He slipped a hand inside Geralt’s pants to stroke him while clutching desperately at his shirt.

Breathing hard, Geralt broke away to stare at Jaskier.

Lips red and swollen, eyes glassy and heavy lidded and hair mussed, he was a wet dream come to life. Wanton and unabashed, he made Geralt positively feral. Jaskier brought out something in him.

“Did I…” Jaskier caught his breath while running a hand through his hair. “Did I just do something boorishly stupid?”

At the sudden uncertainty behind those words, a surge of a protectiveness stirred in Geralt.

“You’re so fucking cute.” He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “No, you didn’t do anything stupid.”

Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s narrow waist and lifted him down from the countertop. The man weighed next to nothing in his arms. For one moment he enjoyed the intimacy of holding Jaskier like this.

Their bodies pressed close and eyes glued to one another, Geralt leaned in and kissed him slowly, sweetly, this time.

He swallowed every sigh, savored every gasp, and groaned low and deep when Jaskier palmed his dick through his pants. He was so hard he ached for it.

“Get in the shower,” Geralt demanded against the soft shell of Jaskier’s ear. “I want you naked and wet.”

Geralt felt Jaskier sag in his arms. Jaskier sighed against him as Geralt chuckled breathlessly. He tightened his grip.

“Oh, shit,” Jaskier murmured into his open shirt. “Is that any way to talk to a friend? Need I remind you, your best friend, Geralt.”

“I’m not your friend.” Geralt teased back, grinning wolfishly.

Jaskier lifted his head and met Geralt’s gaze head on.

“Oh, right then. So, I suppose you just happen to kiss the life out of anyone who enters your bathroom now do you?”

“No.” Geralt smiled. “Only you, Jaskier.” And for once he meant it.

* * *

Water splashed overhead from the rainfall showerhead and the multiple shower body sprays on both sides. Drenched from head to toe, Geralt ran his mouth along Jaskier’s neck, tasting him, teasing him, licking at his skin. Jaskier threw his head back in a low moan and sank his hands into Geralt’s arms to steady himself.

They had been at this for some time. Taking turns pushing one another up against the shower wall with heated kisses, licking and biting each other. Their erect cocks rubbed together as hands roamed over every inch of naked wet skin.

In one slow tantalizing motion, Geralt ran the palm of his hand down Jaskier’s chest, all sleek muscle against his bulk, and stroked them together in one hand. They both moaned at the contact.

“Jaskier,” he growled against his mouth. “Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you want.”

Jaskier gasped sharply, and fuck, Geralt loved when he did that.

“You,” Jaskier panted, his eyes intense and dark. “Just you, Geralt.”

Geralt saw the honesty in his eyes and heard the truth in those words. The urge to not only fuck Jaskier, but to downright claim him, surged through Geralt like a storm he could not contain.

“Turn around.”

When Jaskier obeyed, Geralt rewarded him with a soft kiss to the shoulder; his hands roaming along his wet naked body. Water beaded and slid along the slender slope of his back and Geralt never saw anything so beautiful.

His fingers ghosted over Jaskier’s pointed nipples before drifting slowly down over his abdomen following the trail of light hair to his leaking cock.

“Oh.” Jaskier threw his head back in a sigh. “Fuck yeah, touch me.”

“Mmm. Not yet,” Geralt breathed into the shell of his ear. He bit down before trailing his mouth and hands along Jaskier’s arched spine.

When he lowered himself to knees on the floor, Geralt let the water cascade over them for a moment, admiring the tempting view in front of him.

Jaskier had beautiful skin.

Not a freckle or blemish marked his firm round ass. Geralt hummed appreciatively before palming Jaskier with his hands.

When Jaskier gasped, arching his back in ready, Geralt spread his cheeks apart and licked that pink, puckered hole in teasing, hot strokes. Jaskier’s rasped his name over and over as Geralt licked and sucked at him. The smaller man practically begged for it the more Geralt touched him. It was driving Geralt wild. He ran his hands up and down the back of Jaskier’s legs and calves in soothing motions as Jaskier’s lean body writhed in passion as he went back to work him with his mouth.

“Yeah,” Jaskier moaned into his forearm. “Fuck me with that tongue of yours.”

Geralt was all too happy to comply.

He circled that perfect hole one more time before pushing his tongue lightly inside. Jaskier threw back his head in a cry and Geralt felt it right through his cock. Never in his life had he been this turned on.

With every moan he made, every sigh, gasp, Geralt kept lapping, penetrating his hole. Jaskier rocked his hips to meet him. When the smaller man tensed, Geralt knew he was close. He moved from his ass to his sack, which hung heavy and tight in Geralt’s mouth.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ,” Jaskier breathed.

Geralt thumbed his taint and continued to suck at him as he pumped Jaskier with one hand. His cock was smooth and hard and wet. While not as big as Geralt, Geralt still had plenty to work with. He would have loved to finger Jaskier in addition to his tongue, but without proper lube, Geralt wouldn’t risk hurting the smaller man. He groaned low and deep when Jaskier thrust back against him.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Geralt praised, running his thump along the slit.

The dry friction of stroking Jaskier, wet and leaking with pre-cum, while having his mouth on him was a major turn on. He sped up his hand, jerking him faster and harder. Jaskier panted loud breaths against the shower wall, his cries of pleasure filling the room. And soon he let out a strangled cry of, “ _Oh shit, fuck_!” and shot his load in long thin ropes as his climax took hold.

Geralt dug his fingers into his hips, holding Jaskier in place as he rode out his orgasm. He waited until Jaskier caught his breath before moving away.

“Mmm. So sexy,” Geralt praised. He stood and ran his fingers through Jaskier’s wet hair.

Jaskier glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

“That…” he heaved and turned. “Was amazing.”

“Hmm.”

Geralt had to agree but was still hard as a fucking rock. He stood firmly in place and started stroking his neglected cock when Jaskier stopped him.

“Can I?” he asked, eyes searching his. “Can I suck you off?”

Geralt swallowed. “Yes,” he said, fixing him with a heated stare. How could he refuse such an offer when Jaskier looked at him like that?

In no time Jaskier sank to his knees and took Geralt into his mouth. With an exhale, Geralt dropped his head back and closed his eyes. Fuck. The way Jaskier teased him, worked him with his mouth and tongue, felt so damn good. Geralt knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fuck, Jaskier,” he hissed through his teeth when Jaskier cupped a hand around his balls.

This was all becoming too much. Jaskier sucking his cock like candy, staring at him with a playful spark in his eyes. It was enough to drive any man wild.

Geralt fisted the other man’s hair in his hand and groaned. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. Take it,” he panted. “Take it all.”

Breathing hard, Geralt thrust his hips, his cock pumping into that sweet little mouth to the back of his throat. When Jaskier moaned around his dick, his one hand wrapped around the base and tongue lapping at his leaking slit, Geralt just about lost all composure when Jaskier toyed with his hole.

Moaning, panting and tugging at Jaskier’s hair, Geralt swore under his breath. Jaskier looked so fucking good on his knees with his dick in his mouth. When Jaskier increased his pace and stroked Geralt almost into oblivion, took his mouth away.

“I want you to cum on my face,” Jaskier breathed.

Heat scorched through Geralt. His nostrils flared as he chocked out, “What?”

Stroking faster, Jaskier repeated, “Cum. On. My. Face.”

That was all it took. Back arched and bent, Geralt moaned and threaded his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. He couldn’t stop the roar as he came. Hot spurts of cum splashed onto Jaskier, spilling on the shower floor as he road out a mind-numbing orgasm. Oh fuck. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever cum that hard before.

Panting heavily and spent, Geralt slid to the wet floor and gathered Jaskier in his arms.

“Here, baby,” he said cupping Jaskier’s face in his hands. “You look disgusting.”

Jaskier laughed in good humor, and fuck if that didn’t make Geralt’s heart flip-flop in his chest.

“Shouldn’t you say thank you instead?” Jaskier insisted with a teasing smile.

There was something rather sweet about having Jaskier, limp and boneless, and completely trusting in his arms right then. He cleaned Jaskier’s face and stroked his back. It felt intimate. Like lovers.

Their eyes met, and before Geralt could stop himself, he placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Hmm. No.”

Jaskier smiled. “Well, then. You’re scrubbing down the shower.” And he laughed again.

* * *

It wasn’t the first time Geralt had taken a fan to bed. Some of his previous partners had enjoyed violence. Some of them even became aroused by it and expected Geralt to continue his raw aggression outside the ring. When they met with blessed silence instead, most of them seemed disappointed by his quiet demeanor and left.

Not Jaskier. He had more than enough to say for the both of them, and Geralt felt content to listen.

“And that’s why you never buy a used car from a shady car salesman in a bad suit!”

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed, content to allow Jaskier to shampoo his hair.

The water started to run cold. They stood in the shower together for what felt like ages. But Geralt didn’t mind. It was… nice. Just being together like this, talking, listening. Jaskier continued to prattle on about this and that as he lathered Geralt’s hair with soapy suds. The whole scene felt somewhat domestic. Geralt didn’t want it to end.

“So now you know why—”

“Stay,” Geralt blurted before he could stop himself. “Stay the night.”

Jaskier stilled. Blue eyes wide, he stared in disbelief at Geralt as Geralt cursed under his breath.

Silence stretched between them.

A muscle ticked in his jaw and Geralt wondered if maybe he made a mistake. And just when Geralt was about to take back his words, Jaskier smiled.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Jaskier agreed. Although he tried to sound causal about it, Geralt detected a note of glee in his voice and pleasure sparkling behind his eyes.

Geralt couldn’t resist. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“Good.”

And Geralt smiled too.

It made little sense. But somehow, he and Jaskier just fit.


	3. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry this chapter took so long! With the spread of COVID-19, like many people I have been faced with a lot of stress and anxiety. I couldn't write. I couldn't concentrate. While I am saddened and devastated to learn so many people have been affected by this horrible virus, I want you to know we are in this together. As a united world we can get through this! Nothing lasts forever, this too shall pass. 
> 
> Remember, self-care is important! Even if that means cuddling up on the couch and binge watching movies (my mom and I did that other day!), or finding something that makes you happy, do it! Stay safe. Stay strong. And please stay healthy! We can get through this. :)

Jaskier eyed the man before him.

Damp hair hung loose around his shoulders in a halo of white. A dark dusting body hair graced his broad chest and muscular forearms as he brushed his teeth. Geralt Rivia stood in his boxer briefs before the bathroom sink like it was the most natural thing in the world, giving Jaskier a full view of his impressive muscles which sculpted his back and shoulders. Jaskier almost drooled. The man was practically a God.

“I think that’s your phone blowing up,” Geralt indicated with the tilt of his head, his toothbrush dangling from his plush mouth. “I put mine on silent.”

Heart racing, Jaskier spat out the mouthwash Geralt had so graciously offered him when they got out of the shower and glanced down at the floor. Sure enough, his phone repeatedly buzzed through the back pocket of his pants where he left them in a piled heap on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Jaskier didn’t even bother to check his call screen when he pressed the accept icon at the bottom.

“Hello?” he answered, crouched low on his heels. The split second he did, Jaskier had to hold the phone away from his ears at the high pitched, “ _Where the fuck are you_?”

Oh God. Triss Merigold. AKA Mother Hen. Or, better known as his best friend in the whole wide world, according to Jaskier. Well, besides Geralt that was.

“Uhh, hi?” Jaskier paused. Lost for words.

“ _Hi?_ ” she huffed. “Hi? Jask! I have been trying to reach you all night! I must have left you a dozen messages by now. Are you okay?”

The concern in her voice made his stomach sink and heart beat faster. Jaskier first met Triss on campus as a freshman at University. In what felt like the only two Londoners in the whole of California, they instantly struck up a kinship with one another, which evolved into in a lasting friendship. Over time, it felt more like family than anything else. Triss was gentle, kind, and soft spoken. Hearing her upset voice laced with worry plagued Jaskier with guilt. He really fucked up this time.

“Yeah, sure, babe. Just peachy!” he reassured in an attempt to smooth things over.

He heard Triss let out an exasperated sigh. “Oh, no. Don’t you _yeah, sure, babe_ me!” she scolded like a mother to an unruly child. Then, softer this time, she added, “Jaskier, I just want to make sure you’re okay. You left without so much as saying a word.”

Now it was his turn to sigh. God, he felt like an asshole. “I’m sorry, Triss. Really sorry. And yeah, I’m good. Well, more than good actually.” Jaskier’s eyes flashed to Geralt, and he smirked. “You good? How’s Sabrina?”

“Right here, cutie!”

Jaskier smiled and stood. “Sabbie! I knew there was a reason why I liked you!”

“Oh, everyone does, sugar. Just ask Triss.”

Both girls sounded more than a little tipsy. Normally quiet and reserved, Sabrina rarely sounded so perky when she talked to Jaskier. A few giggly whispers came from Sabrina and Triss over the phone. They had him on speaker, and Triss was most likely peppering her girlfriend’s face with soft kisses at the moment. They were your typical lovey-dovey couple people mocked. But Jaskier loved them both. And while he it gladdened his heart to see Triss happy, yet somewhere along the way, he felt like a third wheel whenever they got together, which made him feel like a shitty friend for even thinking that way. And tonight was no exception.

“So, who was that hottie you left with?” Sabrina chirped into the phone.

“Ehhh… He’s—”

“Right here.” Geralt snaked his gigantic hands around Jaskier’s torso and dropped his chin onto Jaskier’s bare shoulder. Jaskier feared his heart might beat out his chest by how affectionate the Big Guy acted towards him. Swamped by his warmth and bulky frame, Jaskier sank into the protective circle of Geralt’s arms and sighed.

“ _Ohmygod_!” Sabrina squealed, causing Jaskier to almost drop his phone. “Is that him?”

Jaskier looked over at Geralt. A soft smirk pulled at the corners of Geralt’s lips. It did funny things to Jaskier’s stomach.

“Uh, yeah. Geralt, say hi.”

“Hello,” Geralt answered in honest politeness. “Triss, Sabrina, was it? Forgive me for taking your friend away from you. But I…” he trailed off.

“It’s okay.” Triss spoke up this time. “And yes, I am Triss. This is my girlfriend, Sabrina.”

“Hi!” Sabrina laughed.

“I hope we get the chance to meet one day,” Triss acknowledged in all seriousness.

Geralt hummed, low and thoughtful. To Jaskier, it sounded like he agreed. Well, at least Jaskier hoped so.

“And as long as you treat Jaskier right,” she continued. “I have no qualms with you, Mr. Geralt. Jaskier is very… well, he’s very special. More than people realise.”

“I know,” Geralt agreed and Jaskier just about melted into a puddle of goo right then and there.

Their eyes met, and Jaskier swallowed hard. Not only had he just experienced the greatest orgasm in his life with the man of his dreams, but he didn’t expect the fast onslaught of feelings that came with it. He was more than certain Geralt was the special one here, not him.

After a brief silence, Triss said, “Jask, I cannot believe that on the night you decide to come out you end up leaving with the best-looking fella—”

“Okay! Good night! Love you! Talk later!”

“Wait! Jaskier I—”

And just like that, Jaskier ended the call.

“What did she mean?”

 _Uh-oh. Busted!_ Jaskier’s heart rate beat a mile a minute as he turned to face Geralt. “Huh?”

“Your friend, Triss. What did she mean?” Geralt asked calmly while arching a brow. “The night you decided to come out?”

“Umm,” Jaskier swallowed. “Nothing?” he squeaked. While he intended his reply to sound reassuring, instead it came out sounding more like a lie. “I just don’t go out much, I guess? And I don’t go home with people I don’t know. Actually, never.”

His nerves a little shaky, Jaskier shifted his weight from foot to foot and let out a sigh of relief when Geralt smirked at him.

“Then I guess we both have that in common.”

“Ha, ha, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, for what it’s worth, I’m clean. STDS, I mean.”

Geralt sighed. “Me too. I got tested over two months ago. Fuck, we probably should have covered that before things got out of hand.” He pulled Jaskier into his arms. “Hmm. You’re cold.”

“But not my feet!” Jaskier glanced down to where he wiggled his toes. Geralt laughed softly, and Jaskier would do just about anything to hear it again. “Geralt? Why are my feet so warm?”

“My floors are heated,” he answered smartly.

“What?” Jaskier laughed. “Heated floors in the bathroom? You’re crazy!”

“Hmm. Perhaps I am.”

By the heated look in his eyes, Jaskier wondered if there was more to that statement than just sass. When Jaskier caught the bigger man staring at him with such intensity, it took his breath away.

Geralt pressed a soft to Jaskier’s lips and moved away. Jaskier instantly missed the close contact and the warmth of Geralt’s arms. The man was practically a walking, talking furnace, and Jaskier wanted to wrap himself up in. Just as he was about to pull Geralt back into his arms, Geralt said, “Do you mind if I make a quick phone call? I want to make sure Chelsey got home okay.”

Jaskier felt a twinge of guilt mixed with jealousy. Well, more like an avalanche of guilt mixed with jealousy, to put it mildly.

“Oh yeah, sure, no problem.” Jaskier tried to act casual, but his stomach twisted in knots. He had ruined their date.

Geralt smiled and cupped his cheek. “Hey, it’s not like that.”

“Yeeeeah, I know,” Jaskier tried to brush it off. “Me and my stupid mouth. Hell, I even took her ride away! I’m an ass. I’m… Jaskier.”

Geralt gave him a scrutinizing gaze which made Jaskier squirm. “Jaskier,” he called softly, and it amazed Jaskier what a calming effect it had on him. “It wasn’t like that between Chesley and I. She’s an… old acquaintance. I think we both knew it wasn’t going anywhere tonight. And Chesley would never get on the back of Roach. I don’t let just anybody ride her.” He winked, leaving Jaskier breathless.

“You let me.” Jaskier blinked, not believing what he was hearing.

“Hmm. Like I said, I don’t just let anybody ride her,” he repeated, and Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat.

He was slow to approach Geralt. When he did, Jaskier tangled his fingers in Geralt’s hair and tried to kiss the life out of him. Geralt hummed low in his throat and Jaskier moaned as their bodies fit and rubbed together, an early reminder of their time spent in the shower. Their tongues flicked as they kissed open mouthed, nibbling and sucking, slowly savoring each other. Heat pooled in Jaskier’s stomach. If things carried on the way they were, it wouldn’t be long before they had repeat session in the shower.

They broke apart, breathless and panting.

“Go make your phone call.” Jaskier spoke soft and breathless against Geralt’s mouth. “I can wait.”

Geralt smirked. “Hmm. I got you, baby. Make yourself at home.”

And so Jaskier did just that.

* * *

Geralt ended up apologizing to Chelsey. It turned out she wanted to work things out with an ex-boyfriend. When she called him to rescue her from her night out with Geralt, her ex wasted no time in rushing to do so. Perhaps Chelsey and her old boyfriend worked things out after all. To his surprise, Chelsey even thanked Geralt and texted him a ton of folded hands emojis for the excuse to met with her ex again.

“So, you’re not even the slightest bit jealous or disappointed?” Jaskier asked from where he sat cross legged on the leather couch.

Geralt took two bottled waters from his stainless-steel double door fridge and slammed it shut with his foot before walking over to Jaskier.

“No. I’m happy for her. Here,” he said and handed Jaskier a water while sliding next to him.

Since they’d left the comfort of the bathroom, Geralt still in his boxers and Jaskier in a baggy pair of sweatpants Geralt loaned to him, Geralt learned much about Jaskier. For starters, Jaskier came from a wealthy family but wanted to make his own way in the world. Professionally trained in music and the arts, at twenty-four to his thirty-one year of age, there was a bit of an age difference between the two of them. But Jaskier didn’t seem to mind. It was surprising to learn how they both held an affinity for old martial arts films and drive-in movie theatres. Geralt almost chocked when he discovered how they both enjoyed both heavy metal and opera. Strange that they had so much in common. Perhaps it was the reason Geralt felt so comfortable around Jaskier in such a short amount of time. Almost as if they’d known each other all of their lives.

They shared kisses and traded stories with one another. But when Jaskier’s stomach let out a loud rumble during a make out session, Geralt laughed and rubbed the scruff of his stubbed against Jaskier before backing away.

After going back and forth on what to order for takeout (Jaskier was dead set on sharing greasy pizza and saucy wings), they decided on sushi and noodles.

“I can’t believe you don’t have Netflix,” Jaskier grumbled into his water bottle. “Who in their right mind doesn’t have Netflix in this day and age? It’s practically unheard of! It’s a… crime.”

Geralt took a long sip of his water before answering, “HBO is better.”

“Yeeeeah, okay, Geralt. So, instead of Netflix and Chill you have HBO and No. Perhaps you are short of a marble?”

A slow smirk tugged at Geralt’s lips. Fuck, Jaskier was cute with his kissable lips, pouty mouth, and smart-ass remarks.

It didn’t take Jaskier long to announce, “Called it.”

Geralt glanced over at Jaskier. “What did you call, Jaskier?” he asked.

“Oooh, I just love the way you say my name. _Jaskier_ ,” he mimicked in a deep, mocking attempt to sound more like Geralt. “All growly and such. So barbaric.”

“I’ll show you barbaric.” He grinned wolfishly. “C’mere.”

Jaskier let out a squeak when Geralt scooped him up in his arms and tossed him over one shoulder as he stood.

“Let me down, you brute!” Jaskier laughed as Geralt spun him around.

For the first time in a long time, Geralt found himself content with another person. He laughed freely along with Jaskier as they spun around in a circle. The door buzzer rang and Geralt gently gave Jaskier a playful slap on the ass before placing him down.

When Geralt glanced back at Jaskier over his shoulder, he just about at faltered at the soft smile Jaskier gave him. A wave of ushered gratitude filled him. For the first time in a long time, Geralt didn’t feel so alone. It was a welcome change from the blessed silence he’d grown accustom to over the years. He was glad he asked Jaskier to stay. Even more so that Jaskier wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry if this chapter was a little short! Also I hope I didn't offend anyone by what I chose to do with Triss. And I just want to put this out there: While I know my writing is far from perfect, if having me write you a little Jaskier/Geralt one-shot might brighten your day during this scary and uncertain time, feel free to leave a request or prompt and the rating level you are comfortable with down below and I will write a story just for you! Take care everyone.


	4. Melt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone doing? I hope you are staying safe and healthy during quarantine. I know it's a hard right now... so even though we are going through tough times, we are going through them together. :) Just wanted to send some digital hugs and love to everyone. Stay safe.
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't sleep so I thought I would post a new chapter. FYI this chapter is pretty smutty (although there is some sweetness here too). Just thought I'd give the heads up in case smut makes anyone uncomfortable. Well, enjoy!

The dark aroma of freshly brewed coffee permeated the air. Jaskier stretched and deeply inhaled that rich, welcoming scent. He slowly opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight coming in through the half-open blinds. But it was the hard body, and even harder cock pressed up against him, that made Jaskier fully alert. He wiggled his backside further into said cock and felt strong arms wrap around him from behind.

“Morning,” Jaskier said with a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder at the man behind him.

Geralt Rivia was a sight to behold. A soft smile curving on his full lips, hair tousled, and eyes heavy with sleep, no man should look that good in the morning.

A pleasant hum escaped his lips as Jaskier pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Jaskier took a moment as his mouth lingered on the scratchy five o’clock shadow dusting Geralt’s jaw as he breathed Geralt in. Spending the night here with Geralt felt like a dream. Jaskier did nothing to hide the smile on his face and laced their hands together over his chest.

“Hmm. Morning.” Geralt nibbled on his ear. “Sleep okay?”

Jaskier let out an indulgent sigh. Oh, he could get used to mornings like this. After falling asleep on the comfy leather couch with Geralt, those big arms wrapped around him while they watched some shitty late-night talk show, it was the best sleep Jaskier ever had.

“Oh, brilliant. Is that coffee I smell?” He yawned and stretched further into Geralt, earning a low growl from the bigger man. It was fucking sexy. Geralt responded to him in such a primal manner that it set Jaskier’s blood on fire.

Their eyes locked and Geralt trailed his hands down Jaskier’s bare chest, making his lips part in a sigh.

“It is,” Geralt’s raspy voice whispered in in his ear. “How do you take it?”

Somehow, Jaskier knew they weren’t talking about coffee anymore. He ground his ass against Geralt, the friction doing wonderful things for them both, and before Jaskier knew it, in one swift move, Geralt had him flat on his back with over two hundred pounds of muscle on top of him.

Their eyes met, as did their lips in a soft kiss. Mouths open, they kissed wet and slow, savouring each other. They kissed until they were dizzy with one another. Between hitched breathing and heavy gasps, Jaskier let out a sharp intake of breath when they ground their erections together. Fuck if it didn’t feel good to have Geralt in his arms and on top of him like this. Jaskier sighed as he ran his hands over Geralt, savoring every inch of firm muscle and masculine power above him.

Tongues tangling and hands roaming, they ground their hips against one another as Geralt lowered his mouth to Jaskier’s jaw, licking at his throat. When he came to nibble at the tender skin behind Jaskier’s ear, Jaskier arched his back, throwing his head back in a moan as he palmed Geralt through his pants.

“Mmm. Fuck, that’s it, baby,” Geralt encouraged between slow, wet kisses.

“I want you in my mouth again,” Jaskier pleaded, sliding a hand underneath the waistband of his boxer shorts. It surprised him to learn just how much he loved sucking dick. Well, Geralt’s in particular. But even more so when Geralt praised him at how good he was with his mouth. Fuck, he loved that. Strange to learn so late in life that he was a praise slut. It wasn’t long after they had finished eating last night that Jaskier found himself on his knees between Geralt’s legs on the floor. After which, they talked and held each other until they fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms.

“Off,” Jaskier demanded when their eyes met once more.

Already hard and leaking, Jaskier almost arched off the couch when Geralt murmured, “You first,” and took one of Jaskier’s beaded nipples into his mouth.

“ _Fuckyes_ ,” Jaskier gasped and tangled his fingers in Geralt’s hair. He moaned when Geralt’s skillful hands roamed down the length of his body to cup his ass. With one tug, the sweatpants easily came off and his cock sprang free.

Breathing hard, Jaskier let out a soft whimper when Geralt let out an appreciative hum against his skin.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Geralt breathed as he stared down at Jaskier. The way those calculating wolf eyes drank him in did something to Jaskier. No one had ever called him beautiful before. No one had ever meant it.

“Really?” Jaskier swallowed hard.

Geralt smirked. “Yes, really.” And then he kissed him again.

Jaskier thought he would melt. Geralt was his undoing. The man masterfully undid him and put him together all at once, and Jaskier loved every second. His breathing hitched, Geralt mouthed a pathway down his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses from his chest to stomach, down to his leaking cock. Jaskier let out a loud moan. He wanted more. He wanted all of what Geralt could give. But when Geralt’s lips stretched into a feral grin as he took him into his mouth, Jaskier thought he would die right there and then.

His head thrown back and back bowed, he cried Geralt’s name like a prayer as the man worked his skillful mouth and hands around his cock. Jaskier spread his legs wider the harder Geralt sucked. When Geralt worked his dick and balls with both his hands, Jaskier thanked his lucky stare he’d manscaped the day before. But when Geralt ran a finger down along his taint to circle his hole, his entire world came undone. He cried out and gave his cock a firm squeeze to stop from climaxing too soon as he glanced down at Geralt.

Geralt pulled off and panted, “You okay, baby?”

“Yeeeeah,” Jaskier replied in an inaudible sigh. “Bloody fantastic.” He smirked and meant it. Geralt smirked back and continued to rub his finger in a slow circle around his opening. Geralt smiled wolfishly and lowered his head. Soon he licked Jaskier in slow, languid strokes, taking his time.

“Holy fuck,” Jaskier gasped. He heard Geralt snicker between his thighs. The way Geralt teased his hole skillfully with his tongue and fingers had Jaskier thinking. Suddenly he understood what girls meant when they said they got beard burn.

Geralt pulled away when Jaskier laughed, soft and throaty. “What’s so funny?”

“Um, nothing?” He blinked.

“Hmm.” Geralt contemplated with the playful arch of his brow. His tongue lapped at Jaskier’s wet, leaking slit and his gaze became heated once more.

“Suck,” Geralt ordered and pushed two of his thick fingers inside Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier was all too happy to comply. His gaze heavy, he sucked at them slowly, never breaking eye contact with Geralt as he moaned around his fingers. From the angle where he lay on the couch, Jaskier could see the tent in Geralt’s pants and the damp stain there. It made Jaskier hot to see just how turned on Geralt could get.

“Fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt all but moaned his name. “You’re so sexy.”

 _God_. This man was going to kill him. All imposing strength and muscle being gentle and passionate in the same breath, Geralt felt like heaven. And Geralt thought _he_ was the sexy one? No fucking way.

Fingers wet with saliva, Geralt removed them from Jaskier’s mouth and teased Jaskier’s entrance once more. Careful in his touch, he inserted the tip of his finger into Jaskier.

“Fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt admired in a growl. “You’re so tight, baby. When was the last time you bottomed?”

 _Oh shit_. Heart hammering, Jaskier shut his eyes and gasped, “Uh, it’s been a while.”

He smiled when he heard Geralt make a deep hum low in his chest.

“You’re a top?”

“What? No! I don’t really go in for all that…” Although Jaskier would take Geralt any way he could have him. Yet, the thought of topping Geralt felt wrong somehow. But Jaskier more than liked the idea of Geralt plowing into him, taking him, tasting him, and fuck it that didn’t do it for him right there and then.

He vehemently shook his head, and Geralt chuckled.

“Well, as long as we are on the same page then.” Geralt grinned softly, and Jaskier just about forgot to breathe. The man really was going to kill him.

He dropped his head back in a soft moan when Geralt ran his tongue along the length of his hard shaft. But when Geralt spread his cheeks and moved his mouth, nibbling and sucking while teasing his ass, Jaskier thought he really would die. He cried out and enjoyed it because he could. Because only Geralt could make him feel this way.

“ _Ah-!_ Oh fuck.” Jaskier bit his bottom lip when Geralt gently breached him with his finger. “That feels so good.”

“Hmm.” Geralt let out a breathy moan in encouragement and continued to work Jaskier with his fingers and mouth. When he added a second finger, Jaskier let out a low hiss at the slight burn of being stretched. The bigger man abruptly put a stop to his ministrations and dragged himself away and stood.

Jaskier furrowed his brow at the loss of contact and sat up on his elbows.

“What—”

“Stay right there,” Geralt insisted with the slight smirk of his beautiful mouth.

“Where the fuck else am I supposed to go?” Jaskier rebuked breathlessly. He heard Geralt chuckle softly as he opened the door to what Jaskier guessed was his bedroom. Curious, he angled his head to get a better look. White linen sheets lined an oversized bed in the center of an unlit room. Two bedside tables on either side with matching white lamps and a dresser near an on-suite, it looked spacious and cozy. It looked simple and welcoming. Jaskier wondered why they didn’t take things there instead and his heart sink just a little. But just as quickly as those confusing thoughts hit him, Geralt came back with a bottle of lube in his hands and the bedroom became forgotten. The bigger man squeezed some lube on his fingers as Jaskier watched him expectantly.

Geralt kissed his lips softy. “Relax,” he whispered against Jaskier’s mouth as Jaskier let out a soft cry when Geralt slowly rubbed his fingers over his hole. This time, his fingers slipped in easier. Jaskier let out a soft, “ _Ooh_ ,” and tangled his fingers in Geralt’s hair as the man bobbed his head over Jaskier’s hard cock. His fingers moved gently inside him while Geralt sucked him off. Jaskier thought he saw stars dance before his vision when Geralt touched a certain spot deep inside him.

“Oh, god,” Jaskier panted. And for one moment their eyes connected, and Jaskier smiled. “Ahhh, fuck, me. You’re so good, baby.”

The bigger man’s nostrils flared. A knowing shiver rolled down Jaskier’s spine in excitement. So Geralt liked being called that term of endearment, too.

“ _Babybabybaby_ ,” he breathlessly called, urging Geralt on.

His eyes wild and feral, Geralt sucked Jaskier harder than his fingers kept rolling over that heavenly spot inside him. Jaskier moaned deeply as he warned Geralt he was close. He tried to push him away when his orgasm built inside, but the bigger man would not budge. Instead, his eyes met Jaskier as his orgasm hit. Geralt smirked around his cock and drank Jaskier down as he cried out when he exploded at the back of his throat.

Still reeling from the aftershocks of his orgasm and panting hard, Jaskier tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck. Ooh-oh, that was amazing!” he whispered, laughed more to himself than to Geralt.

Geralt chuckled breathlessly. “Glad you think so. Jaskier…” his voice came out raspy and uncertain. “Can I cum on you?”

Jaskier blinked. What was it with this man and cumming on him? But if Geralt enjoyed doing it and it made him happy, who was Jaskier to deny him anything.

“Uh, sure? My chest, okay?”

Geralt smirked and nodded. He knelt between Jaskier’s thighs and whipped out his hard cock. Fuck, Jaskier would never tire looking at it. Thick and uncut, with veins running along the underside, it was the most perfect shaped dick in the world. Jaskier wet his lips and stared.

A playful smirk on his lips, Geralt threw his head back in a sigh. With his hard fat cock in one hand, Geralt stroked himself fast. Jaskier knew by the look of things the Big Guy would not last long. Lazily, Jaskier admired Geralt and the pure unabashed way he gave himself over to ecstasy. He ran his fingertips over the tight muscles flexing across Geralt’s abs to the thick patch of neatly groomed hair surrounding that perfect cock.

A slew of curse words came rushing out of Geralt’s mouth in a heated groan as he ejaculated in long thick ropes on Jaskier. To Jaskier, it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and made his heart skip a beat. Once finished, Geralt remained motionless for a moment as he exhaled before tucking himself back into his boxers. Breathless and chest heaving, he carefully lowered himself down over Jaskier and pressed soft kisses to Jaskier’s neck before burrowing his nose there.

While they both were sticky and soaked with sweat, Jaskier couldn’t care less. Never in all his life did he feel so close to another human being as he did then. He craved more than just physical contact with Geralt and would do just about anything to stay just like this a little while longer. His heart beating out of control, Jaskier tightly wrapped his arms and legs around the man who made him feel so many things, and knew he was going to savour this moment for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I am getting more comfortable writing smut. Originally, I had a lot more written for this chapter, but decided it would be waaaay too long. So the good news is I have the next chapter already started! If you are enjoying this story, a please let me know. A review would really brighten my day! But only if you're up for it. Thank you for reading and take care!


	5. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. I know these are hard times right now, but we can get through it. :) Please stay safe and healthy everyone! Sending lots of digital hugs and love.
> 
> And thank you for all the nice comments and kudos! It really warms my heart to know that people are enjoying this story. Thank you. Anyway, long chapter ahead, enjoy!

“I can’t believe you don’t have Netflix.”

With a twitch of the lips, Geralt smiled. Ever since they entered the shower this morning, sharing slow, wet kisses as they soaped and jerked each other off, Geralt appreciated his time with Jaskier even more. Now, fully dressed in his clothes from last night, Jaskier stood in his kitchen grumbling about this and that while he poured coffee into a mug. It was fucking adorable.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Geralt stood beside him, smirking around his coffee mug.

“Nope!” he chirped. “Now, where’s the cream and sugar?”

“Sorry. No cream. No sugar.”

Jaskier turned and stared open-mouthed. “You don’t have cream or sugar! What are you? Some kind of health nut? Perhaps you are short of a marble…”

Geralt snorted into his mug. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. And sorry, babe. But I don’t eat dairy or anything processed.”

Jaskier shook his head. “You’re a strange one, all right. Now, forgive me for asking, Geralt, but seeing as how you don’t have a hair dryer, I want to know… _hoooow’s. my. hair_?”

The question made Geralt smile. “Perfect.” Geralt tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Jaskier’s ear and noticed the blush travel to his neck. He pressed a feather-light kiss to the curve of Jaskier’s neck and wanted to bury his nose there again. Fuck, the man smelled good.

Waking up with Jaskier in his arms, his fingers twisting around the ends of his hair as they lay together on the couch, gave Geralt a sense of peace he didn’t know he’d been missing. It felt right. More than right. It felt fucking perfect. Jaskier wasn’t just another warm body to wake up to. He was sweet, passionate, and honestly made Geralt laugh with his smartass remarks. When Geralt first invited Jaskier to come home with him, he didn’t know what he was thinking, only that he did not want to leave without him. Another person had once made Geralt think that way. A memory of black hair and violet eyes with a sharp tongue hit him. But he pushed those thoughts aside just as quickly as they entered his mind. That part of his life was ancient history now. Last night he and Jaskier shared something special. It had come as an immense shock how quickly they connected with one another, for them to click as easily as they had. But now, with Jaskier staring at him wide-eyed and flustered in his kitchen, his dark brown hair sticking up in every direction, Geralt knew he was in over his head. In fact, he was royally screwed.

“You hungry?” he asked.

Jaskier was slow to answer. “Well, now that you mention it, I am rather famished. Want me to cook something?”

That came rather unexpected. “You cook?” Geralt blinked.

“Uh-huh. Boy, are you in for a treat!” Jaskier announced with the dramatic roll of his sleeves. “You are looking at _ell super chef extraordinaire_!”

“Fuck.” Geralt grinned. “And here I was going to take you out for breakfast. But I don’t want to miss this opportunity. Let me show you where I keep things.”

They settled into an easy, domesticated rhythm. Geralt held the fridge door open as Jaskier ransacked his cupboards and pantry. Once finished, Jaskier held an armful of veggies along with a carton of eggs, including a bottle of fancy balsamic vinegar he managed to hold without dropping.

“Okay. Right. Good.” Jaskier glanced around. “Frittata with balsamic reduction and shredded potato pancakes it is then. Y’know, coffee isn’t half-bad without the cream or sugar.”

“Well, when you have good coffee, there’s no need for anything else.”

“If you say so. But spoiler alert…” Jaskier whispered into his hand. “It is. Now, lets put this onto the hob.”

“The hob?” Geralt echoed with a smirk. Could this guy get any fucking cuter?

Jaskier stood there with an incredulous look on his face. “Yeeeeah. You know, red hot, burn-y things used to cook food.”

Geralt snickered. “You’re so fucking cute,” he said and wrapped Jaskier in his arms.

* * *

They ate in silence on the veranda. Although fully furnished with a sea view, lounge chairs, and table, Geralt had never used his outdoor seating area… until now. Until Jaskier, he never found a reason to want to.

The sun high in the sky and waves crashing in the distance, Geralt closed his eyes and hummed. This morning was turning out to be perfect. The breakfast Jaskier cooked tasted good. Better than good. It was down right fucking delicious. He savoured the last bite on his tongue and washed it down with a large gulp of coffee.

“Was it okay?” Jaskier asked. He sounded oddly quiet.

With the tilt of his head, Geralt closely observed him. Eyes wide, Jaskier chewed on his bottom lip as his hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt. All that was missing was the tapping of his foot. Geralt sighed. Fuck. He’d enjoyed having Jaskier for quiet company along with his breakfast that he’d forgotten to let him know how good it was.

“That was fucking amazing.” He wiped his face on his napkin. “Thank you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier beamed and heaved a sigh of relief. “Oooh. Ohh, hoh, hoh oh. Phew. Good. Because I was getting a little worried there!” He laughed. “Well, I am thrilled you like my cooking, you scamp! But I don’t want to overstay my welcome. I better be off.”

“Off?” Geralt frowned. A sinking feeling hit his stomach, and he swallowed. Jaskier was leaving. “You don’t have to go so soon, Jaskier. Stay. It’s barely nine a.m.”

Jaskier met his scrutinizing gaze from across the table. A couple of gulls screamed in the distance, breaking the silence.

“Well…” Jaskier leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. “That’s because _someone_ with an amazing set of arms, sexy hands, great kisser and a hard dick I dare say, woke me up after six in the morning.” He countered as if reading Geralt the news.

While truth be told, normally, Geralt would come back from his morning run to have his post-jog smoothie alone. But he couldn’t help but grin wolfishly at Jaskier’s words. “Great kisser, huh?”

“Ehhh… don’t let it go to your head.” He shrugged. “Your hair is already such a mess, never mind you not owning any modern connivances like say, _a hair dryer_ , there is little room for anything else.”

A feral smirk tugged at his lips, Geralt laughed and leaned over the table. “You little brat!”

Jaskier let out a squeak and shot to his feet. “Now, Geralt, be reasonable.” He smiled, holding his hands up. “Is this anyway to treat someone who made you breakfast? A fucking amazing breakfast as you, uh, so eloquently put it. Ah, you’re welcome, by the way.”

“I’ll show you reasonable. C’mere!”

Jaskier burst into a fit of laughter as Geralt chased after him. He attempted to slam the sliding door shut on Geralt, but Geralt beat him to it.

“ _You have heated floors in your bathroom but you don’t own a hair dryer_!” Jaskier spat out in a laugh as Geralt tackled him to the couch. His fingers found Jaskier’s ribs as he tickled him senseless. Geralt couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed himself so freely like this. He didn’t want this time with Jaskier to come to an end.

“Uncle! Uncle! _Uncle_!” Jaskier cried through his tears of laughter.

“A hair dryer? A hair dryer, huh?” Geralt smirked. He took a moment to appreciate the man beneath him.

Cheeks flushed, hair sticking up in all directions, and eyes sparklingly with humor, Geralt leaned in and kissed him again. It was slow and sweet. Geralt took his time and Jaskier welcomed him with open arms.

But when his phone started buzzing in the background, Geralt pulled away with a rather annoyed groan.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. “Why did I take that thing off silent?” He ignored it and started kissing Jaskier all over again.

“Uh, Geralt?” Jaskier said between kisses and contented little noises, and fuck if that didn’t make his cock twitch to life. “Aren’t you going to answer that?”

“Ignore it.”

“But what if it’s important?”

They kissed a bit more before Geralt sighed. Jaskier was right. This time he got up and answered his phone just as it went to voice message.

He listened intently to the message left by Mousesack. He cringed when his old trainer asked where the fuck he was. Training started over an hour ago, and he forgot. No matter how much he wanted to, Geralt couldn’t stay wrapped up in this perfect little bubble with Jaskier forever. He had responsibilities to attend to. Namely, he needed to make sure his body was in tip-top shape for the upcoming fight so he could win.

“Fuck.”

“Not good news, I take it?” Jaskier asked from where he sat on the couch.

He turned to Jaskier. “Uh, I forgot I was supposed to meet up with my trainer at the gym this morning.” The weight of his words tasted heavy on his tongue. For a moment, he wanted to call Mousesack and tell him to fuck it and stay in all day with Jaskier, but Geralt couldn’t throw everything he’d worked for down the drain.

“I get it.” Jaskier rose to his feet. “Training technicalities. You’ve got the big fight coming up. Yeeea-ah!” he cheered. “I hope you kick some serious ass this time around, Geralt. Take that, Pointy!” He offered an exuberant punch to the air.

Geralt blinked. Amazingly, Jaskier didn’t seem upset with him. In fact, he seemed down right understanding. With previous partners, they either got pissed or straight up left whenever Geralt mentioned his career. But not Jaskier. He seemed downright thrilled to be a part of it. _Uh, marry me?_

“Well, I guess I’ll take this as my cue to go.” Jaskier got to his feet.

“Wait.”

They both stood there in silence, expectantly watching each other.

“I’ll give you a ride home, Jaskier,” Geralt said, his heart in his throat. “But first, I’d like to exchange numbers. I want to do this again… soon. But only if you’re game.”

“I’m game.” Jaskier smiled soft and sweet and that was all the answer Geralt needed.

* * *

The warm California wind cut by them as they drove down the Pacific coast in Malibu. Geralt offered his black helmet to Jaskier once again. Jaskier peeked out the visor at the luxury beach homes as they flashed by his vision.

Soon they would be in downtown Venice Beach where Jaskier shared a flat with Triss. He hung on tight to Geralt and savoured this moment just a little while longer. When they came to a brief stop, Geralt reved Roach a few more times before glancing back with a soft smirk. It wouldn’t be long now before they said their goodbyes and Jaskier wondered if he'd ever see Geralt again.

The drive came to a slow as Geralt steered Roach around a soft turn. People wandered the sidewalks. Some held skateboards as they headed to the skatepark to practice their early Sunday morning skills and stunts, others walked with their surfboards towards the beach. Soon, the Drum Circle would start playing and a large crowd of hundreds would gather for the impromptu jazz session that always took place there. Jaskier wished Geralt could stay. He would have liked to show him around and even go for a lazy morning hand-in-hand stroll along the boardwalk like a proper couple.

Geralt pulled to a full stop in front of his building.

“I think this is it.” Geralt hit the kickstand to his motorcycle down.

For a moment, Jaskier said nothing. He didn’t want to. He was slow to remove his helmet and hand it back to Geralt. “Yeah,” he said his voice soft, “it is.”

With one swift movement he dismounted and stood in front of where Geralt sat on Roach.

“I’d invite you up,” he offered, trying to lighten the mood. “But I know you’re needed elsewhere.”

“Hmm. Don’t tempt me.”

A shiver raced down his spine. Jaskier swallowed at the husky meaning behind those words. How did one man make him feel so many things all at once? In all his twenty-four years, Jaskier never met anyone one like Geralt. Jaskier let out a whimper Geralt said nothing. He didn’t need to. Instead, he looked at Jaskier like he truly saw him. To Jaskier, those wolf eyes expressed more than words ever could.

Before he knew it, Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt. Geralt stilled in his embrace before pulling Jaskier close. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other in broad daylight, Jaskier standing before him and Geralt on his bike. Last night wasn’t supposed to mean anything. But to Jaskier it meant everything.

A disapproving snicker made Jaskier lift his head. His neighbour, a plump old lady with a yappy dog with a pushed-up face who always tried to nip at his heels, gave him disgusted look with the twist of wrinkled face.

“Just what I needed. Another fag in the neighbourhood,” she muttered shaking her head. “Come, Clancy.”

Unfortunately, even in this day and age there were still homophobes out there. One of the prime reasons why Jaskier waited so long to come out.

“Morning, Missus Actus!” Jaskier loudly proclaimed to annoy her.

She shot him a nasty sneer with her puckered, overdrawn red lips and left without so much as a word.

“Friend of yours?” Geralt teased.

“Hardly.” He stepped back. Geralt glanced at him with soft eyes, and Jaskier wanted to never let go. But like all good things, they had to an end sometime. The time he spent with Geralt may just be the single greatest thing to happen to him and Jaskier fought down the sadness that it might never happen again.

“Well, you have my number.” His words stuck hard in his throat. “See ya around, Geralt.”

Jaskier turned on his heels when Geralt reached out and said, “Wait. Can I take you out for dinner?”

His heart racing, a slow smile spread across his face. “You mean like on a date?”

“Hmm.” Geralt nodded. “Eight o’clock tomorrow, all right? I’d ask you out tonight, but my foster dad is coming into town.”

“You were a foster kid?” The fact that Geralt shared something so personal, so rare, made Jaskier’s heart ache with sympathy, and he wanted to cry. Geralt seemed so strong, so sure of himself, it suddenly all made sense. You don’t become that way over night. It’s the challenges and hardships who make a person who they are. And Geralt was all that. Strong and silent and more.

“Jaskier, baby.” Geralt smiled. “Don’t look at me like that. It was a long time ago. My mom gave me up when I was small. If it wasn’t for Vesemir, my foster father, I don’t know where I’d be.”

Jaskier couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It struck a cord with him and he never wanted to let Geralt go.

“Well, that’s easy.” He wrapped Geralt in his arms and nuzzled his temple. “You’d be right here.”

He heard Geralt sigh against his chest and homophobes, foster families, hookups or no, in that moment, everything with Geralt fell into place.

* * *

The moment Jaskier entered the dimly lit apartment he shared with Triss, he knew she was out. His phone lit up and an incoming text from his missing roommate (she was always an early riser) inviting him for coffee with Sabrina. Jaskier smiled. There was so much he wanted to tell them. He caught his reflection in the full-length mirror on his way to the bedroom. _God_. His hair really was a mess. He wondered what Geralt thought of it. A memory of how sweet the Big Guy treated him entered his mind and Jaskier had to bite back a grin. His first time had been perfect. Better than he expected. And it was only the beginning.

A dreamy sigh escaped his lips. Tomorrow they would go out on a proper date and Jaskier couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face even if he tried.

* * *

Jaskier found his way towards their regular coffee hang out. As he turned the corner, a flower vendor selling sunflowers crossed his path. He bought two bouquets and went to find Triss and Sabrina.

Huddled together in their own little love bubble, the girls sat outside on the outdoor patio when he arrived.

“Heya,” he announced as he placed the flowers in front of them, dropping a kiss to each of their foreheads.

“Sunflowers!” Sabrina chirped as he took a large whiff of them. “Thank you!”

“Yep! Flowers for my two best girls!” Jaskier sat across from them.

“Well, someone is in a good mood this morning.” Triss smiled. “But sweetie, why are you wearing a beanie? It’s like a hundred and ten degrees out.”

A blush crept up his face. “Uh, because my hair is a mess.”

Both the girls exchanged knowing glances and a smirk.

“And why is your hair a mess, Jask?” Triss teased and Sabrina giggled.

“Uh, right. Good.” Jaskier licked his lips. “If you two are going to be like that, I’ll go sit somewhere else.”

“Wait, a minute.” Triss placed a hand over top of Jaskier’s, stopping him. “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me how things went.”

So he told them. He told them all about Geralt. About what they talked about. Their ambitions for the future, their likes and dislikes. How Geralt held him, made him laugh, made him crazy, but some things Jaskier kept to himself. It still made him blush to think about their time together.

“Sounds like you really like this guy, Jask. I’m happy for you.” Triss, sweet and supportive as ever, gave his hand a squeeze. “But more than anything, I’m just glad you're safe.”

“Me too,” Sabrina added and placed her hand on top of Triss’s and fuck if Jaskier didn’t feel his vision blur and his eyes shimmer.

Both Triss and Sabrina understood what a big milestone this was in his life. Jaskier counted his lucky stars to have both of them in his life.

“Well, anyhow…” He leaned back in his chair. “I am seeing him again tomorrow. He asked me out on a date. Ah!” Jaskier cried, holding his head. “It doesn’t make any sense! We only just met, but I think I really like this guy! I don’t go home with people for sex and I’ve never been with a guy before, but he’s so amazing! And the way he kisses me and tells me how good I am with my mouth, and I really like giving head now and I… I think I like him quite a bit to be honest.”

“Shh! Jaskier!” Trish hushed as the next table over stopped and stared. “Well, from the sounds of it, I’d say he likes you too.”

“Uh-huh!” Sabrina agreed, tossing her long, blonde fishtail braid over one shoulder.

“I know it may be fast, what is happening with you and Geralt, who, by the way, I looked up. Did you know he is the first openly Bi LGTB player in the MMA world?”

Jaskier knew about it. Months ago, he watched an interview where a snobbish sports reporter shoved a microphone right in Geralt’s face. It replayed fresh in his mind. The stupid ass kept asking Geralt intrusive questions about his sexuality rather that his fighting ability that night. It still angered Jaskier. Fuck that guy. But Geralt handled himself like a pro.

“Yeah. I know.”

The girls said nothing for a while. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Jaskier’s eyes widened when he pulled out his cell and read the text message.

**GERALT: I got Netflix.**

_Holy fuck!_ His heart racing, Jaskier was quick to respond.

**JASKIER: Welcome to the real world, you scamp.**

He sent a ton of crying, laughing emojis, and a few heart eyes and waited. Jaskier didn’t have to wait long for a response.

**GERALT: You’re so fucking cute.**

Jaskier thought he would die of happiness overload right there. He bit his lip to keep from laughing when Geralt sent him a closed umbrella emoji, an eggplant, and a dog face emoji.

“What the…? Does he not know how to use emojis?” Jaskier mumbled under his breath. “Uhhhh, oh god. He doesn’t. That’s so bloody cute.”

**JASKIER: Are you going to watch that new Ryan Reynolds movie?**

**GERALT: No. I thought we could watch it together.**

Jaskier squirmed in his seat. _God_. This man really was going to kill him one day.

“Who are you texting?”

“It’s him, isn’t it!” Sabrina declared and Triss hugged her girlfriend.

Jaskier broke out in a wide smile, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he continued to text the man firmly lodged in his head and his heart.

**JASKIER: I’d love to. But I bet you still don’t have a hair dryer???**

Jaskier wondered if perhaps he went too far when he watched the three little dots dance across his screen.

**GERALT: lol. You brat.**

**JASKIER: A brat who can’t wait to see you again.**

**GERALT. I can’t wait to see you either, baby.**

Jaskier ducked his head to hide the enormous grin from the girls. This was turning out to be too good to be true.

**GERALT: Sorry. Trainer is on my case. Gotta go. But Jaskier?**

A lump formed in his throat. This really was turning out to be too good to be true. Jaskier readied himself for Geralt to make up some excuse why they couldn’t go out tomorrow night. Instead, he just about had a heart attack when Geralt responded: **I had a really great time last night.**

**JASKIER: Me too. Best night of my life.**

_Ehhh, too much?_ He worried and swallowed that he came on too strong.

He waited to see how and if Geralt would respond. It didn’t take long.

**GERALT: If you think last night was good just wait until tomorrow.**

The conversation ended, but Jaskier couldn’t tear his eyes away from his screen. His heart overflowed with the promise of what tomorrow would bring.

“Okay, cough it up.” Triss sighed as she stopped chatting with Sabrina. “I want details.”

Jaskier put his phone away and stood. “Eh, I’m getting a coffee first. Black,” he announced with a little smirk.

“But you never drink it black, Jaskie,” Sabrina argued.

A memory of sharing coffee with Geralt entered his mind and Jaskier pressed his lips together to keep from smiling.

“I do now.”

* * *

The line up for coffee was unreal. Jaskier tapped his foot as the barista three people a head of him flirted with the guy behind the counter. The line moved slowly one step at a time and Jaskier’s attention span perked up when he noticed the tall blonde move past him. Long legs, hair done up in a messy bun, and dressed in glam workout gear that made her seem to step right off the front page of _Women’s Health,_ Jaskier would recognize that sexy lobster anywhere.

“Uh, hi,” he called.

Like some kind of pissed off blond bombshell goddess, she stopped dead in her tracks and fixed him with a glare.

“You.” Her eyes narrowed.

“Uh, ye-yeah. Me,” he ventured. “Hi, again.”

Chelsey turned on her heels and Jaskier cried, “Wait! Um, Chelsey, was it? I just want to say I’m sorry for how I acted last night. I am kind of lot. Annnnnd, I want to thank you.”

“You want to thank me?” She blinked in surprise. “Why?” In this light, up close with her big blue eyes and freckles, she was even prettier. His stomach twisted with uncertainty and Jaskier understood what Geralt saw in her.

“Uh, yeah. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have met someone special. I wouldn’t have met Geralt.”

A frown creased on her forehead. “Wait, so you don’t know Geralt? But I thought you said he was your best friend?”

 _Oh, shit._ Jaskier mentally kicked himself. No matter how hard he tried, somehow he always ended up sticking his foot in his mouth.

“Uh, no? But I went home with him.”

“ _Youwenthomewithhim_!” She screeched and everyone in the coffee shop stopped and stared. Not knowing what to say or do, Jaskier stood there like a deer in the headlights. But then, to his amazement, Chelsey laughed.

“You went home with him.” She muffled her laughter by placing a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god. When I talked to Geralt last night, I had no idea.”

A bashful flush darkened his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yeeeeah. Sorry about that. Geralt said you were working things out with your ex?”

A slow smile spread across her pretty face. “Not my ex anymore.”

Somehow, hearing that made everything better. He let out a huge breath with a relieved _phew_ , and relaxed. Chelsey titled her head and gave him a puzzling smile.

“Truth be told, I only went out with Geralt to make my ex jealous. So, I’m sorry too. But one thing I am _not_ happy about is being called a sexy lobster! That was not nice.”

That he could apologize for. Jaskier stuck out his hand. “I’m Jaskier. I love to talk and sing ridiculous songs that make people mad, but I always try my best to complement ladies. And you’re very lovely. Let me buy you a coffee and something sweet to make up for it?”

Chelsey smiled and shook his hand. “I’m Chelsey. And Jaskier? You’ve got yourself a deal.”

* * *

So Jaskier discovered Chelsey was actually pretty cool. An Influencer with a huge number of followers, it impressed Jaskier to learn technology was her genuine passion. Chelsey currently had an app in development to help promote body positivity on all social media platforms. A giant wave of relief hit Jaskier when he discovered Chelsey met Geralt years ago through a mutual friend, but they never quite hit it off romantically.

“So, let me get this straight,” Triss empathized, her black curls bouncing. “You two met because _you,_ Chelsey, were with Geralt.”

“Well, technically, not _with_ , with him. But yeah, this one—” She pointed playfully at Jaskier and Jaskier ducked in his seat. “Stole my candy and my date.”

“Jaskier!” Both Triss and Sabrina yelled in unison.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I know it was a shitty thing to do.”

“Triss?”

The entire table stopped. Jaskier looked in the direction to see a posh woman standing there. Midnight black hair fell in luminous curls around her delicate bare shoulders. Dressed in black, petite, with a great figure, Jaskier could tell this one was a ball buster. She made his hair stand on end.

“Yennefer?” Triss stood. “Oh, my god! What are you doing here, hi!”

“I thought that was you.” Jaskier heard the woman murmur softly as she and Triss embraced.

Sabrina leaned over and whispered, “Should I be jealous?”

Jaskier shrugged. He had no idea who this stunningly beautiful femme fatal could be.

“Everyone,” Triss announced, her arm linked with the woman she called Yennefer. “This is my old school mate, Yennefer Vengerberg. We attended the same boarding house together back in England when we were kids. Mind if she joins us?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jaskier gave the casual flick of his wrist. “It’s just us girls hanging out anyway.”

Sabrina, Triss and Chelsey giggled while Yennefer asked, “Who’s this?”

When her designer sunglasses slipped down her nose, Jaskier noticed her eyes were the most stunning shade of violet.

“This is Jaskier.”

The rest of the table made their introductions as Yennefer sat. It turned out she was some big shot CEO here in L.A. who made her mark on the world at a very young age fresh out of college.

“A sexy CEO,” Jaskier whispered and Chelsey softly elbowed him in the ribs.

“Stop giving people weird names, you!”

“All right, just for that, I am changing your name in my contact list to sexy lobster!”

“ _Stoooop_ …” Chelsey whined.

Her eyes sharp, Yennefer zeroed in on Jaskier. “What was that?”

“Oooh, nothing. Just us girls being girls.” Jaskier joked.

“We were just discussing Jaskier’s new boyfriend, Geralt,” Sabrina chided in laughter and Jaskier shot her a look to _please shut up now_ with pleading eyes.

“Geralt?” Yennefer rebuked as if she knew that name. With a snicker she gave Jaskier an accessing look. “They’re all the same. Better to end it now. Or you’ll soon find yourself with nothing but bitter disappointment if you tie yourself down with someone like that.”

The table went silent. Jaskier felt the bite of her words, but behind it, there was a deep sadness there, an even deeper pain.

His chair scrapped across the pavement as he stood.

“What are you doing?” Triss sharply whispered in concern.

All eyes on him, Jaskier locked onto Yennefer. “I’m sorry for whatever you went through with your Geralt,” he consoled. “But please, I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk that way about mine.”

A soft smirk played on her full lips as she tittered. “Hmm-huh, Jaskier…”

“Yennefer,” he countered.

“I hope you don’t take me too harshly.” She placed her sunglasses down on the table and Jaskier saw a real vulnerability there. “I was merely trying to save you the trouble of heartbreak later on.”

“Yeah, well, for now you can worry about your own heartbreak. My heart is pretty damn happy. Besides, you’re very sexy. And as such, a sexy CEO if you will… I don’t think you have anything to worry about in the disappointment department. Not with men at least.” He winked.

Yennefer smiled warmly and Jaskier smiled back. The tension mounting at the table evaporated, and the girls began chatting happily among themselves again. Jaskier sat and took a long sip of his coffee, and smiled. The sun high in the sky and his heart full, he could hardly wait to see Geralt again.


End file.
